


Laying Next to You

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love, Pillow Talk, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Iris tells Barry how much she loves laying next to him in bed.





	Laying Next to You

The bright light of the morning sun poked through the semi-closed curtains. Iris felt the light on her face. She turned and buried her face in Barry's shoulder so the sun couldn't interrupt her sleep again. Barry giggled, Iris felt his body move more than she heard the laugh. He wrapped an arm around her and grazed his fingers across her ribs. She purred appreciatively. 

"Good morning." Barry said.

"Mornin" Iris mumbled against his skin.

Barry kissed the top of her head. "Iris, not that I don't love this, but my arm is asleep."

"Then I envy it."

Barry eased his arm out from under hers and stretched. Iris sat up, yawning. 

"What do you wanna do today?" Barry asked.

Iris fell back onto the bed, nuzzling her nose against his. She closed her eyes and breathe him in. "This."

Barry smiled as he kissed her lips. When their lips drifted apart, Iris's eyes fluttered open. Barry admired her chocolate brown eye under her butterfly-like lashes. She was looking back at him with love and devotion.

"I love laying next to you." Iris whispered.

Barry pulled her closer till their bodies were squished against each other. 

Iris caressed his face. "I love the way you hold me." She melted into his arms. "When we're like this is when I'm happiest. I feel at peace. All of my frustrations and fears are drown by the love that I'm overcome with. All the world's problems seem so small in comparison to the amount of hope you're smile gives me. I feel happy because I've never been so cherished. I feel comfortable because I'm with my best friend. I feel safe because I'm with a superhero. I feel excited because there is so much I want to experience with you. And most of all, I feel grateful that I get to lay next to you."

Barry blinked away the water in his eyes. "Iris, there is no ability of mine that I'm proud of than to make you happy."


End file.
